


Somewhat Normal

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Cock Slut, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, High School, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: **AU of my other work "Mother Nature"**Turns out your life can still be sent off the rails even if you aren't kidnapped by a bunch of scientists. But rather than deal with delusional researchers, Anne instead has to deal withjust regular people wanting to fuck her. Not exactly normal, but that’s what her life has become.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

For Anne, life simply didn't work out the way she had thought it would.

Her parents had died when she hadn't even started preschool yet, and a few years later her grandmother followed suit as well. To top it off, her aunt, who had loved her like her own daughter after the deaths of her mother and father, divorced Anne's uncle. Despite her aunt's efforts to gain Anne's custody, her uncle ended up taking in Anne as he was her mother's brother and her last remaining blood relative. Anne was only eight when her uncle drove her over to his house, which would essentially be her home for the next ten years. She wasn't really complaining though, as her uncle always gave her what she wanted for Christmas. As a result, she didn't really understand why her aunt had decided to leave him, but at least she had the entire house all to her herself.

Speaking of the house, it was quite large, at least compared to the houses of her parents and grandmother. The house had three floors with a huge backyard; one might consider this a mansion, but to Anne, it was just another place to stay. Her uncle had given her a room on the second floor, and she was delighted to find that it had already been decorated with all of her favorite television and movie characters. There were boxes and boxes of toys linings the walls of her room. Even with the toys and the huge king-size bed in the room, there was still a ton of space.

Eventually, Anne managed to help her uncle bring in all of her stuff into her room. When it was time to put her clothes into the closet, she was surprised to find that the box of clothes that she had brought along with her contained only dresses, skirts, and a few t-shirts and sweaters to go along with them. When she asked her uncle about them, he simply chuckled.

"Don't worry, Anne, that's all you'll need to dress properly," he assured her."

Anne decided not to worry about her clothing situation; besides, the outfits that her uncle had bought for her were cute, to say the least, so she wasn't complaining at all. Eventually, her uncle suggested that she take a shower. To her amazement, the bathroom was no less impressive than the rest of the house. And best of all, this was her personal bathroom, so she could do anything that she wanted in here!

She took her time in the shower, testing out all of the water settings that came with it. After about half an hour, Anne decided she had wasted enough water and got out. She quickly realized that she had forgotten to bring clothes with her into the bathroom, but luckily her uncle had already set them on the rack next to the door for her. It was only a simple nightgown, but it was still comfortable to wear. The only thing that she realized was missing was the fact that her uncle hadn't given her panties to wear underneath her clothes.

She went back to her room and tried to see whether there were any panties lying around. Strangely, there were none, and even the ones that had worn before her shower had vanished. Anne tried to sleep without them, but every time she moved her legs a strange warmth would radiate from between them, and eventually she had to relent. When Anne went downstairs to her uncle's room, she found him laying on his bed. When he saw her, he smiled.

"Can't sleep, Anne?" her uncle asked. Anne shook her head. "How come?" he asked.

"I couldn't find any panties to wear," Anne said. Her uncle laughed.

"Now, now. You don't need to panties to sleep!"

"I know, I know...but I'm just not used to it and I it feels weird to have that part of me...exposed."

"Is that so? Well, I can help you with that if you want," her uncle said.

Being young and curious, she nodded. "Alright," her uncle said, unzipping his pants. "Come here."

Anne eagerly bounded over to the bed, climbing up next to her uncle. "Get on your hands and knees, then turn around," her uncle instructed. Anne quickly did so, her nightgown riding up to expose her behind. She suddenly felt something rough press between her thighs. She gasped when it began to lick her inner walls, scraping the folds inside her cunt. Her uncle's teeth began to scrape her pussy, stimulating the area even more. Her cunt began to pulse as she suddenly felt a wetness spill out from beneath her. There it was, her first orgasm.

By the time she came down from her high, her uncle was already on top of her, the tip of his cock at the entrance of her pussy. "Now this will hurt a bit," her uncle told her, before swiftly pushing in. Anne was thankful for the lubrication, as she only felt a small amount of pain from the penetration. The breaking of her hymen shot waves of pain throughout her body, but luckily it lasted only a few seconds. Pleasure quickly came over her as her uncle began to thrust into her tight channel.

Anne suddenly felt her uncle's hands on her breasts. They were small, sure, but her uncle apparently found them no less appealing. As he pounded his niece's cunt from behind, he teased and twisted her nipples. Anne's pussy clenched around her uncle's cock as warmth welled up inside of her. She moaned as she hit her climax, juices squirting out of her cunt. Her uncle's teasing and thrusts had been too much for her small, sensitive body.

Meanwhile, Anne's uncle wasn't even fazed from her orgasm and continued to fuck her relentlessly. To be fair though, his niece was giving him much more pleasure than he had thought she would. Her moans and tight pussy was draining his stamina fast. He could've came into her right there and then, but decided to hold out to see how many orgasms his niece could give him. He licked his lips as her pussy squeezed his dick once more.

By the time Anne had her fifth orgasm, she was exhausted. Despite the waves of pleasures, her pussy was starting to get red and sore from all the sex that she had been having. Luckily, her uncle's thoughts had strayed elsewhere and he finally lost his composure. The thought that he could do this every day with his niece if he wanted to really turned him and he finally blew his load. He pumped gallon after gallon of semen into her womb, her stomach distending from the copious amount of cum that was now inside of her.

When her uncle finally pulled out of her, Anne collapsed onto the bed, fainting from the pleasure and exhaustion. Her uncle smiled; maybe he should take her up to her bedroom, he thought.

Being the person he was, of course, he wasn't about to do that. After many sessions of sex, Anne's uncle that she just sleep in his bedroom since she found it hard to sleep on her own. She agreed: there just simply wasn't a reason to walk the few extra steps up the stairs to get her room. Either way, her uncle never left her alone. If they weren't having sex in the bedroom, it would be out in the living room or the kitchen. Even when she was eating, her uncle would be right underneath her, his balls caressing her ass while his cock pressed deep into her pussy. Every time she took a shower, he would accompany her. Every time they went outside, he would give her toys to plug into her cunt and ass. And to top it off, since she was homeschooled, instead of candy or cookies, her uncle would give her any kind of sex that she desired.

In addition, Anne's breasts had not only grown significantly, but they had begun to leak milk. Her uncle had given her birth control pills so that she wouldn't have to deal with the burdens of children so early, but the pills had actually made it so that her body thought she was already pregnant. Neither of them was complaining, though. Anne's breast milk was actually quite delicious, as her uncle was quick to figure out. On the other hand, her breasts being so large only added to her sensitivity, which made sex even more enjoyable.

In fact, there was nothing in Anne's life that didn't sex. Her uncle was cunning in this way, knowing that a child so young wouldn't know any better. Eventually though, when Anne turned fourteen, he decided to send her off to a public high school as he was running out of things to teach her. He just didn't want his niece to get bored of him; besides, having her go to school in the morning would be a good way to prep Anne for the night.

And so it was. On the morning of the first day of high school, Anne was particularly excited. No offense to her uncle, but although sex with him was fun and passionate, she had gotten bored having to spend time with him every day. She wanted to meet new people and have more experiences. Especially the sexual kind of experience.

Anne took a bit longer than she normally would picking an outfit to go to school. Normally, she would just pick whatever dress or skirt she saw first in her closest since she knew that it would end up getting ruined from the sex that she would be having. But even if she ended up fucking the entire school (which wasn't impossible in her case), she wanted to make a first impression. Anne eventually decided on a white crop top that hugged her skin so much that her breasts were practically straining to get out. She also picked out a cute red skirt that was so short that bending over would easily expose her pussy and ass. Oh yeah, bras and panties were pointless as far as she could tell, so no need for those. Finally, she complemented her outfit with a set of shiny black heels that her uncle had bought for her on her birthday. She'd probably go back to wearing sneakers tomorrow though, as they weren't the most comfortable and she was only wearing them for the first day of school.

After having a quick breakfast in which her uncle left her cunt stuffed and dripping with their combined juices, she kissed him goodbye and began her walk to school. Anne had barely left the house before she suddenly felt her cunt begin to ache. Dammit, she really should've brought her plugs with her. There was just no way to walk to school in such a state.

But as it turned out, she wouldn't have to wait until she got to school to get fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter on my work "Mother Nature" should bring you up to speed.


	2. Heading to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne walks to school. Normal, right?

"Mmmm..."

She had initially found it embarrassing to ask her next-door neighbor to fuck her. But he had been happy to oblige, and she quickly found herself in his backyard, sucking on his cock while his pet dog pounded her pussy from behind. Getting bred by an animal was certainly a different experience than what she had been used to. But at the very least, she could say that she enjoyed it very much.

Anne must've had her fifth or sixth orgasm by the time the dog finally flew its load. Its paws gripped her hips as it thrust its knot deep into her womb. If not for her neighbor's dick in her mouth, she probably would've screamed. She felt the tip momentarily expand before ropes of cum coated her walls. Again, it was a different feeling that what she was used to, but it wasn't at all unwelcoming. Swimming in pleasure and warmth, Anne didn't even realize the neighbor had come all over her face until after the dog had finished its dirty business.

"I'm sorry I messed up your outfit," her neighbor said when she finally got back onto her feet.

Anne giggled. "Oh, no worries! It was going to get messed up later anyways!"

"Ah, okay. That's a relief. I don't think I've introduced myself, have I? I'm Michael," he said as he brought out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Anne!" she said as she shook his hand. "I'm terribly sorry, but I have to get to school in a hurry and I can't risk being late."

"Is that so? Well then, I wouldn't mind driving you there," Michael said."

"Wow, really?! Thank you so much! Is there anything I can do to pay you back?"

"As long as you keep doing what you've been doing, don't worry about it," Michael said slyly.

So Michael drove Anne to school, all while having his dick deep in her cunt. Just before she got out of the car, she felt him flood her pussy with more come, adding to the sticky mess between her legs. She didn't mind at all, but when she made her way to the school gate, Anne realized that she had forgotten something else other than her plugs. Her backpack.

Fan-fucking-tastic. So much for making a good impression on her teachers. She had been so horny on her way to school that she had completely disregarded the fact that she didn't have her books with her. Grabbing her schedule from the office, she took a look at her teachers.

Mr. Walker: English 1

Mr. Olson: P.E.

Mr. Cameron: Health

Mr. Perkins: Math 3

Mr. Hunter: Art 1

Mr. Walton: Biology

Well, she might not have her backpack on her, but she _did_ have a couple of holes that would service her just fine. In the meanwhile though, she needed to clean herself up. Her thighs were glowing from the juices dripping from the cunt. She quickly grabbed one of the pens from the office counter and shoved it up her pussy in a futile attempt to stop the flow of juices before making her way to the restrooms. Being in such a hurry, Anne hadn't realized that she walked straight into the _boy's_ restroom, nor did she realize the entire football team was in it.

It didn't take long before Anne found herself pushed into a stall, her skirt rolled up, and the pen in her cunt ripped out and replaced with the captain's cock. She moaned as he began to fuck her cum-filled pussy. His hands found her way beneath her shirt and began to knead her tits, pulling and twisting on her nipples. She could the milk begin to leak out from beneath her shirt, splattering onto the ground below.

Eventually, the quarterback came, filling her up and replacing the cum that had leaked out of her this morning. Anne's pussy clenched around his cock as she sprayed her juices everywhere. Groans came outside as the rest of the team looked on, seeing their teammate fuck the slut silly. Anne felt dizzy; was she going to spend the morning getting fucked by everyone here? Anne's eyes rolled back as she was pushed into the toilet, her breasts dripping milk into the toilet bowl below.

When the captain unloaded his fifth load of spunk and got off of her though, she had a whole other problem to deal with.

"I get her pussy!"

"Fuck off, I already called her!"

"You guys are out of luck, because he already said that I could have her next!

Of course, there wasn't going be enough time for everyone to fuck the whore individually, so they settled on two at a time. One guy would sit on the toilet seat and force her to blow him, while the other would get the choice between her tight ass or cum-filled cunt. Anne's head spun as the team fucked her in more ways than just one. The kicker even got the bright idea of forcing her leg onto the toilet and fucking her that way, which turned out to be a popular choice since they could drink her breast milk at the same time, which was apparently very tasty.

Anne was usually used to getting fucked for long periods of time. But usually, her uncle gave her short breaks in between, which wasn't the case in this situation. As soon as one guy pulled out of her, another guy would quickly push right back into one of her holes. She was absolutely exhausted, but the thought of getting used really turned her on, which kept her awake during this "crisis".

Luckily for her, the five-minute bell rang, and after the long snapper finally emptied inside her ass, they left her in a pile of semen and her own juices. For now, at least. At the moment, though, Anne had to sort out a different issue. Her hair was a mess, but she could quickly fix it up in the sink. Her face and thighs were caked in cum, but she could wash in five minutes. The biggest concern was that there wasn't a single spot on her outfit that didn't have sperm or her breast milk on it. Anne had packed a pair of extra clothes inside her backpack, but obviously, she didn't have it at the moment.

Sighing, she grabbed the pen on the floor and quickly slid it into her pussy before more juices could leak out. Anne quickly washed her face and did her best to rinse the spunk off her thighs. The janitor was going to have a rough time cleaning this all up, that's for sure. As she walked out of the restroom, she smiled.

School was going to be interesting, to say the least.


	3. English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if things couldn't get wilder for her already, first period turns out to be quite eventful.

Anne didn't make it to class in time.

The rule was that you had to be in your seat when the bell rang, and she had only managed to get to the doorway before the ringing began. As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, the revealing attire that she was wearing only gave her classmates more of a reason to stare at her.

"Well, Anne, looks like you're late to class today. On the first day of school, too. I'm personally disappointed in you," said Mr. Walker.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Mr. Walker. I was just-"

"You can explain to me _after_ class, Anne. As for your punishment for being late, since it's the first day, I'll have to think of something else other than detention. You may go, now."

As if things couldn't get worse, the only seat remaining was at the front, right in front of Mr. Walker's desk. That itself wasn't too bad, but it meant he always turned to her to pass out the papers and do other tasks. At one point, while passing out a particularly large stack of worksheets to the rest of the class, Anne accidentally dropped one and had to bend down to grab it. Consequently, a boy lifted up her skirt and stuck a pencil inside her dripping cunt, joining the pen that was already inside of her. Anne could do nothing but continue passing papers in order to prevent drawing even more attention to herself. When she got back to her seat, she couldn't help but grind her legs together just a bit. Despite having just been fucked by the football team, she was incredibly still horny.

An hour in class felt like years from her perspective. She had always liked writing, although her uncle had always prompted her to write fanfiction for him to read. If he didn't like it, he'd send her back to her room to rewrite the entire thing. If he did, he'd send her back to her room with a cum-filled cunt to write something new. She had a feeling that public school didn't exactly work that way, but if the boys this morning had taught her anything, her holes could get her a long way. Of course, while this might be the first day of school for Anne, everyone else was at least one semester in, so it was already hard to understand even without being on edge with an orgasm all the time.

Anne squirmed. She felt bad for whoever sat in her seat in another class. The pen in her cunt had been pushed deeper by the pencil, but it didn't do a great job of preventing her juices from dripping out. The one thing it did do was give her an orgasm, and she had to cover her mouth to prevent moaning openly. At one point, the pen found her G-spot, her pussy flooding the chair seat with her orgasmic cum. Indeed, this only added to what already seemed like an eternity. She couldn't even concentrate on what Mr. Walker was trying to say.

Eventually, the bell signaling the end of first period rang, which a relief since Mr. Walker was about to make her go up to the board to write her analysis. Passing papers is one thing, but writing on the board was something completely different. It seemed that everyone was in a hurry to leave, which was a relief for her. Of course, she knew that Mr. Walker wasn't going to let her off the hook just for passing a few papers, so it was no surprise to her when he summoned her into his office. 

Mr. Walker sat down on in his chair, his eyes narrowed. "Well, Anne. I don't know how you are usually, but you've been quite the help for me today. However, that doesn't make up for the fact that you were late."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Walker. I won't be late again. But you see, I-"

"Don't worry, Anne. I'm already fully aware of what happened in the restrooms. The football team has quite the horny bunch of boys. You should be aware that they're going to fuck you every morning from now on, so you might as well head to the restrooms beforehand. Otherwise, they might just fuck you right in the hallways. It also means that you're going to be late to class every day from now on, which means I'll have to "punish" you every day.

Before Anne could respond, Mr. Walker quickly handed her a cheerleading outfit. "If I'm going to punish you properly, you might as well be dressed properly."

"But Mr. Walker, I'm not on the cheerleading team," Anne said. Mr. Walker smiled.

"Don't worry about that. I've already spoken to Mr. Olson about that situation. He's going to take you out of his P.E. class so you can be part of the cheer squad. Now, be quick, or else I won't write you a pass for your next period."

If she thought that her current outfit was revealing, this one was no match. The outfit left her tight pussy visible to the naked eye and her ass was no different. Even when she tried to pull the "dress" down to cover that part of her body, her already revealing tits would threaten to push out completely. Mr. Walker simply laughed at her futile efforts.

"Unfortunately, that's the only size that I have. They're not much different from the outfit that you had on previously, so I think you'll find it quite comfortable."

It _was_ pretty comfortable. Still though, being so exposed, Anne couldn't help but ask whether there was anything missing from her outfit. Surely there was more to this "outfit".

"You're right! How could I forget?" Turning around, he rummaged through his drawers before pulling out a bow ribbon. "Here you go, this should fix up your hair. Try it on and check the mirror to see how you like it."

It wasn't really what she had in mind, but she couldn't really complain. Other than the fact that she was basically naked, the outfit was pretty cute: the yellow bow complemented the pink "dress" perfectly. "Alright, Anne. Time for your punishment." Mr. Walker quickly unzipped his pants and slid them down along with his boxers, revealing his erect cock. "I'm ready for you."

The quicker this is, the faster I can get to my next period, Anne thought. Taking the two school supplies out of her cunt, she swiftly lowered herself onto her teacher's cock. She felt his dick easily slide its way into her cunt, her pussy squeezing around the invader. "Fuck yourself, you whore," Mr. Walker said, before lifting up her dress and taking one nipple into his mouth.

Anne didn't waste any time as she began to bounce up and down on Mr. Walker's dick. She could feel his balls slap her ass every time she came down, all while her teacher sucked the living daylights out of her nipple. It didn't take long for him to draw milk from her. She was so sensitive that nipple on her left was leaking all on its own. Anne felt so dirty being fucked and used by her teacher, but she didn't have a choice.

A throbbing between her legs told her all that she needed to know, as she squirted all over Mr. Walker, letting out a moan as she orgasmed. "What a dirty slut, the football team was right," she heard her teacher say in between his sucks. More milk poured in response to the orgasm. Even after the orgasm, the girl was still tight and Mr. Walker had an urge to ram even deeper into her. But this was her punishment, and he'll have every morning to be able to fuck her anyway.

In between her moans, Anne could hear the bell to start second-period ring. Mr. Walker heard it too, and she felt him quickly fill her womb up with semen. Something in her mind told her that her teacher only did so because he was short on time. When he was finally, done dumping cum into her pussy, Anne got off of his cock as quickly as she could. She instantly regretted it, though, as she collapsed into a heap from the exhaustion. Sighing, Mr. Walker pulled up his pants and gently helped the slut into his chair. "Here's the late pass I promised," placing it on the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have another class to teach," leaving Anne in a puddle of cum.

Heaving herself onto her feet, Anne could feel her teacher's cum flow down her thighs. Her cunt was so filled to the brim that if she closed her legs, a _squelch_ was produced as a result. Somehow, her outfit had remained untouched; there wasn't a single stain on her dress. The bow had also kept her hair in place, so the only thing she had to fix was her flowing pussy. She found some napkins on the counter and did her best to clean herself up before stuffing her pen back into her hole. Without further ado, she grabbed the late pass and made her way to second period.


	4. Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this definitely is not normal but fuck it right?

Anne was practically dying as she rushed her way to the Girls' Locker Room. Luckily, class was already in session, meaning no one had to witness her cheer uniform flapping up and down behind her and the mess that was dripping down her legs. At this point, however, she was sure that the entire school knew how much of a slut she was, so she really didn't care. Her only priority at the moment was getting to class and enduring whatever punishment Mr. Olson had in mind.

It wasn't hard to find the locker rooms, as there a pretty noticeable sign in front of it. When she entered the one that said "Girls", Anne was surprised (and aroused) to find a girl in the same cheer uniform that she was in. The only difference was that 1) There was a crumpled "C" sticker plastered across her left breast, and 2) There was a cock inside her cunt. To be honest, after everything that she had experienced at this school so far, Anne wasn't too surprised.

"Ahh~ cum in me Mr. Olson!" the girl moaned.

"That's right, you little slut, take it all," Mr. Olson said before he finally hit his climax. Having a full view of their intimate session, Anne could only watch as the girl's pussy was pumped by her instructor's seed, the remains of it spilling out onto the bench they were sitting on and onto the ground below. A few drops even managed to find their way onto Anne, who was already covered in another teacher's spunk. As such, a little more didn't change anything.

When Mr. Olson finished ejaculating inside the cheerleader, he looked over at Anne for the first time. "Hey, are you the new cheerleader that Mr. Walker recruited?" he asked.

Anne nodded. "Well, you're in luck, then!" he said. "Since Vivian is right here, she can show you around." On that note, the girl finally pulled herself off of Mr. Olson and walked over to her, ignoring the trail of juices that she was leaving behind her. "Hi, I'm Vivian! I'm the cheer captain, although the sticker that I usually have on my left breast was ruined by _someone_ ," glancing over to her teacher.

Mr. Olson grinned sheepishly. "Your breasts are a spectacle, what can I say?" Getting up from his position and pulling up his sweatpants, he walked over to the two girls. "Oh yes, we can't forget that Anne was late, either. I'd normally fuck you myself, but I seem to have bitten off more than I can chew with Vivian. Besides..." he said as he glanced down at the girl's glistening legs, "It seems that Mr. Walker has already taken care of that last period."

Vivian's eyes suddenly brightened up. "Mr. Olson! I can take Anne to clean up the bathrooms. After all, we still haven't found a janitor after the last one left."

"You know, that's not a bad idea." he said while in thought. "Alright then. Once you're done with that, you can show Anne around, but take your time with the cleaning."

Before Anne could even give her own opinion, Vivian grabbed her arm and practically dragged her into the hallways. "Come on, Anne! The faster we finish your punishment, the quicker we can fuck the football t- I mean, the more time I can show you around!"

"I've already fucked the football team, though," Anne said as she quickened her pace. Vivian only laughed. "Well, that's a first. I only got the privilege to fuck them once I became captain. If you're telling the truth, which I feel like you are, then they must've been extra horny to be fucking the new girl."

"But Vivian, I didn't even sign up to be a cheerleader. Mr. Walker just gave me this outfit to wear." Vivian shook her head. "Anne, at this point, being a cheerleader puts you at the top of the food chain, at least in this school. You can get anything you want just by sucking a cock or riding a dick. You have a lot to learn."

Anne laughed. "I'm sure I do. But I'll let you know that I'm not new to having cocks stuffed into my holes. Even though I was homeschooled the first thirteen years of my life, I know plenty about sex and how to please."

Vivian smiled. "I like your confidence! At this rate, you might become Cheer Captain if you keep up your sluttiness." Looking ahead, she pointed to a door at the end of the hall. "Here we are!" 

When they approached the janitor's closet, it was locked. "Darn it, I forgot to put the key back in my cunt after Mr. Olson fucked me. I knew something felt empty down there." She turned to Anne. "Oh yeah, having a cunt is useful in that way too, since you can stuff practically anything in there!" Sighing, Vivian looked back the way they had come from. "Looks like we'll have to go back to the locker room," she said.

Anne suddenly remembered the pen that she had stuffed into her cunt on the way out of first period. "Wait, Vivian! Try this!" she exclaimed. Examining the pen, Vivian gave Anne a smile. "Seems like you're not an amateur at this after all. It'll take a bit longer to open, but I'd rather not run back into the locker rooms so I can get shoved up against a locker and fucked to the brim. Not that I don't enjoy it, but this is a much faster alternative." Leaning over (and exposing her pussy in the process), Vivian wasted no time picking open the lock, her eyes narrowed with determination. As she stood there Anne couldn't help but wonder what exactly was so important about a janitor's closet?

It didn't take long to find out. Upon opening the door, Anne realized why no janitor had taken the place of the last one. The girls yelped as tentacles bound their wrists and ankles together, pulling them into the closet in the process. She could only watch in horror as the door slammed shut, darkness overwhelming them in the process. There was no light and therefore their eyes were useless, but it didn't take a detective to understand what this tentacle monster's intention was.

Anne heard a distant moan from Vivian before the assault on her began. She felt her uniform being torn off as the tentacles holding onto her legs promptly spread her thighs apart, a gush of cum splattering down into the abyss below. Okay, that was scary, she couldn't even see the _ground_. Before she could even think of another thought, a tentacle shoved itself into her mouth. A liquid began to squirt out of the appendage and despite her attempts to resist, it only took a few drops of this potent "medicine" to take effect on her.

Her mind suddenly blurred, her brain teetering on the edge of consciousness. As a result, her vision blurred and all of her limbs went limp. Everything seemed to be numb save for her breasts and the place between her legs, which was dripping juices at an alarming rate. Two more tentacles latched itself onto her breasts and milk almost immediately spilled out of her nipples. The birth control that she had been taking already had milking as a side effect, but the aphrodisiac only amplified the amount that came out.

Anne knew what was coming next. Although she was unaware of it, tentacles were swarming around the entrance of her cunt as well as her virgin ass. Had Anne's mouth not been filled with a slimy tentacle pumping hormones down her throat, she surely would've screamed as appendages entered both sides of her. She felt so utterly full at this point, now with all of her holes filled and her tender breasts producing even more milk in response from the suckling that they were receiving.

Orgasm after orgasm hit her as she was pounded from both sides. As each tentacle ejaculated into her holes and was replaced by another, she couldn't even distinguish her own juices from the monster's slimy spunk. Her cunt was better off than the rest of her holes, however. The monster had stopped administering the love potion to her, but the tentacle still stayed firmly inside her mouth and she felt like she was going to choke on the slimy appendage. As for her ass, it wasn't lubricated like her pussy was and Anne actually felt pain from each thrust. Of course, over time, Anne learned to simply ignore these sensations.

The monster probably could've gone on forever had the bell not rung. The monster growled in frustration, seemingly distraught that its sex toy had to leave. The tentacles abusing her retracted one by one before Anne eventually found herself on the floor in a pool of cum. Before she knew it, Vivian was right next to her, her condition not much better. Her uniform was gone as well, although she seemed to be able to at least move on her own.

"Holy...shit..." Vivian gasped as she kneeled down. "Normally it isn't this...rough, but I think because you were a newcomer it wanted to...make a statement." As she helped Anne up, Vivian asked, "What class do you have next period?"

"...Health...but I can't...go to class...like this..." Anne moaned.

Vivian sighed. "I had thought that since this was your first time, it would've gone easy on you. But this is the first time that I've had the tentacles ejaculate inside of me, too. I didn't even think it was capable of doing so. Who's your health teacher?"

"Mr...Cameron...I think?" Vivian let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, Mr. Cameron can help us out. You're lucky I happen to have him the same period as you." As Vivian began to turn the doorknob, Anne quickly latched onto her body.

"Ahh~ don't do that, the scent of my arousal could wake him the monster again," Vivian moaned. "S-sorry...but Vivian...we don't have any clothes... Anne squeaked."

"Don't give that a second thought, we have bigger fish to fry at the moment. It's not like we weren't running around with our cunts exposed earlier, anyway. I'm pretty popular around the school, anyway. Now, come on."

The two of them walked hastily through the hallways, catching the lustful gazes of guys and the smirks of other girls. The trail of juices that the two left behind didn't faze either of them. Anne heard pictures being taken of their large breasts, cum-filled cunts, and their glistening legs. Had Vivian not been with her, she would've got on her hands and knees and fucked everyone from her embarrassment. Her body was simply telling her to fuck. When the two of them reached Mr. Cameron's classroom and opened the door, they found him waiting there naked with his cock fully erect. Almost as if he knew what had just occurred down the hall in the janitor's closet.

"Make sure to close the door, don't want anyone seeing me like this... well, girls, what can I do for you today?"


	5. Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning more about the reproductive system.

"Well, there's good news, and there's bad news."

"Can we have the good news, first?" Vivian asked.

"Of course. The good news is that you and Anne aren't pregnant. Your body might be feeling very hot at the moment, especially the area between your legs. But it's just the aphrodisiacs that the monster had given you."

"Wait, so what's the bad news?"

Mr. Cameron sighed. "Well, girls, those aphrodisiacs won't be wearing off anytime soon. In fact, as far as I've heard, they practically become a part of your system. But there's more. The substance messes with your hormones and causes you to always produce eggs. So in other words, birth control as you know it will no longer be effective against any sort of sex. Not only that, but any pregnancies that occur will be accelerated.

"Wait, so does that mean we could get pregnant from animals, too?" Anne asked as she recalled her morning encounter with her neighbor's dog. She shuddered, not in fear but in arousal. She could already imagine the feeling of puppies squirming inside of her womb while their father used her as a fuck toy. Indeed, the goo that the tentacle monster had administered to her was certainly impacting the way she was thinking.

"Yes; in fact, you could get pregnant from anything that reproduces sexually. For instance, if you ever decided to have sloppy seconds with that tentacle monster, it's almost a guarantee that you'll have to give birth to its offspring. However, the aphrodisiacs took a while to go into full effect, so the two of you don't have to worry about pregnancy at this very moment. However, any encounters in the future will certainly result in conception.

"Oh man, I don't wanna give up sex because of that tentacle monster," Anne said. "Is there any way we can bypass this?"

"Unfortunately, there's nothing that will stop the process. There are only ways to delay the inevitable, as the goo surrounds any embryo that forms to protect it. However, you two aren't the first ones to have an explicit encounter with the tentacle monster. At lunch, one of our female teachers has a "club" where you two can hand off whatever offspring you give birth to. She'll take care for most of them, but if it's a human child then you gotta drop by to care for them."

"I've already been there before," Vivian explained. Turning around to face Anne, she smiled. "We'll have to stick together then."

"Wait, you've given birth before?" Anne asked. Vivian nodded. "Yep, there was a time I didn't use birth control and Mr. Olson impregnated me. I had to endure the entire nine months of having a child in me, which isn't nearly as ideal of a situation now that we have tentacle slime in us." Noticing Anne's slightly concerned look, she added, "Don't worry, I'll guide you every step of the way.

Anne nodded. "Thanks, I'm honestly fine with having to give birth every time I have sex, but I just don't know how I'll explain this to my uncle."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Vivian said. "If you have a problem with your uncle, I'll lend you a hand," giving Anne a wink. "Besides, something tells me that your uncle isn't a typical guardian if he raised you to love sex just as much as I do."

"Indeed," Mr. Cameron said. "If your uncle signed you up for this school, he certainly knew what you were going to be in for. After all, we made him read a list of things that you'll be expected to do at this school, and as a girl, one thing is to satisfy suitors. And that includes teachers. So, why don't one of you girls start with that?"

"I'll fuck him first, Anne, because I feel bad for having put you in this situation in the first place. Mr. Cameron has a secret closet in the back of the room where he keeps my cosplay clothes, so go ahead and pick out something so that you're ready for your session."

"What about you, Vivian?" Vivian laughed. "I don't know whether you can tell, Anne, but I'm horny as hell right now, and I need some cock. Now hurry before he makes you sit down at a desk and finger yourself!"

"I heard that!" Mr. Cameron shouted, but Vivian was already at this cock, engulfing her entire mouth around his shaft. Before Anne could get hooked in by the scene in front of her, she quickly turned around and headed to the front of the room. Sure enough, there was a handle that was camouflaged in the wall. Opening the hidden door, she hastily stepped inside and closed the door.

Anne already found it a bit odd that she and Vivian were Mr. Cameron's only students for this period. But now that she thought about it, Vivian would've been his _only_ student before she came to this school, which meant they probably had a lot of time on their hands. The closet might've been small, but there were tons of different outfits inside. Maid costumes, cat cosplay, even a simple student uniform that was definitely too small for her. In fact, most of the clothes were definitely several times too small for Anne, which she guessed simply added to Mr. Cameron's kinks.

Anne could hear the slaps of Vivian's pussy slamming up against Mr. Cameron's cock, so they didn't take long to escalate matters. She didn't have a whole lot of time to pick a costume before Mr. Cameron would be calling for her, so she needed to make haste. She decided she should probably start with cat ears and a tail since they were literally the cornerstone of every outfit. She grabbed a collar from one of the boxes and strapped it around her neck. There, now she could at least look somewhat appealing when going out there.

It turned out that Anne was out of time. She heard a groan from outside of the closet, squirts of spunk being expelled, and a small thud. Looks like Vivian had passed out. She heard footsteps coming near the closet and she scrambled to put something more erotic on herself. But as she was putting on the smallest skirt she could find, the closet door open, revealing Mr. Cameron's face.

"Vivian was good as always," Mr. Cameron said slyly, "but I want more." Before Anne could protest, Mr. Cameron slammed the closet door shut and pushed her up against the tight space of the closet. "My oh my, why would a cat have on a skirt like this?" Mr. Cameron asked as he slid a hand underneath the thin fabric. Anne moaned as she felt a finger slide up and down her clit, her cunt already throbbing in anticipation.

Anne felt Mr. Cameron grab her again, this type turning her around so that her face was up against the wall and her ass was tilted back against his cock. Grabbing ahold of one of her breasts, which were already leaking milk, she could feel her teacher's breath up against her ear. "I hope this pussy cat is ready for some cock, he said. Without any more warning, his shaft slammed up against her pussy.

"I never thought there was a tighter pussy than Vivian's until I found you," Mr. Cameron said as she continued to rain blows against her cunt. A pool of her juices was forming between her legs. "So slick with arousal, and yet so tight at the same time," Mr. Cameron noted.

Anne tried to catch her breath as she got fucked by her teacher. She suddenly remembered the fact that she could now get pregnant from this now that her birth control no longer worked. And yet she didn't care whatsoever. She rejoiced at the fact that she was so utterly _full_ as she pummeled by her teacher's dick. She could feel the appendage getting deeper and deeper into her cunt with each thrust.

She knew that each period only lasted an hour, but her time in the closet seemed like an eternity. Anne was lost in oblivion as she clenched around the invading appendage inside of her, with multiple orgasms finding their way to her in the process. When Mr. Cameron finally came inside of her, she didn't even think about the resulting pregnancy and only orgasmed in response as she added the mess of juices below her. She yelped as her teacher suddenly leaned into her and began to suck the milk from the other nipple, all while cum spilled into her cunt.

But little did she realize that their session had only lasted a few minutes. When her teacher pulled out of her and a spew of cum spilled out down her thighs, Anne thought that their time was over. But of course, Mr. Cameron only stopped when his student passed out from her pleasure and when he realized Anne was still standing, he was determined to come out victorious. She yelped as she pushed to the ground and her pussy was filled with cock again. Anne felt a slap on her ass as her teacher's hands spread her legs apart. "I'm not done yet, you slut."

Anne would eventually pass out, as her stamina was severely depleted with how easily she experienced pleasure now. But even as he looked at the practically naked figure of his student, Mr. Cameron couldn't help but get turned on. So he continued to fuck her while she was unconscious, maneuvering Anne in every position he could think of. After all, cats were supposed to be flexible. In the end, he just wanted to get Anne pregnant, which would surely happen after he was done with her. For good measure, he expelled some spunk into her mouth and ass too. But in the end, only when his own stomach was filled with her breast milk and her cunt was filled with his spunk did Mr. Cameron finally pull out. Eyeing the whore on the ground, he pulled off her skirt and threw it back into one of the boxes. That way, she'd have no clothing to wear and the slut could properly present itself.

Anne would've been out cold had the bell signaling the end of third period not rung. Drowsily pushing herself off the ground, Anne felt more of Mr. Cameron's sperm spill out from her cunt. Looks like Mr. Cameron had decided to use her holes even when she wasn't awake, Anne thought. Besides her pussy, she could even feel some spunk in between her ass cheeks and there was a strange aftertaste in her mouth. Oh well, she had become more or less used to this at this point.

As she shakily stood up, Anne noticed a note on the door. "Don't even think about taking any more clothes from the closet," the note read. She was tempted to disobey the note and find some clothes that would at least cover her up a bit. But as she looked down at her swollen belly, she realized there was no point anyway. The skirt she had on was nowhere to be found, so she was practically naked with just her cat cosplay. Meh, it wasn't like that thing covered her up any more than being naked. Either way, if she was going to give birth at an "accelerated pace" then it was probably better that she didn't have any clothing to wear.

But when Anne opened the door, neither Mr. Cameron nor Vivian was there to greet her. Instead, she found herself standing in front of a classroom full of students while wearing nothing but cat ears, a tail, and a collar.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Anne wasn't late to fourth period after all."


	6. Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9+10=?

She swore that the closet was in the back of the room when she had entered it, yet she was now standing at the _front_ of the class. That was the least of her worries, though. Here she was, standing at the front of the class with at least three dozen pairs of eyes staring at her. On the bright side, Anne only had to worry about the horny boys as the girls just snickered and continued taking their test. A math test? Shit, no one had told her that there was going to be a math test! Then again, this was her first day here and a math test was probably the most normal thing she had encountered today by far.

"Anne, a moment outside, please?" Mr. Perkins said. Well, she assumed that it was Mr. Perkins considering he recognized her when she came out of the closet. At this point, though, the entire school must've known about her encounter with the tentacle monster by now. With her stomach growing rapidly with Mr. Cameron's child, Anne suddenly realized she had no idea where the nursery that Vivian had mentioned. Oh well, she'd cross that bridge when she got to it.

"So, Anne," Mr. Perkins said when she exited his room, "I see you and Mr. Cameron had a nice lecture about sex."

"How did you know? I mean, how did you know Mr. Cameron was the one who got me pregnant?" Anne asked. Mr. Perkins just laughed.

"Word spreads fast around this school, especially when it involves a slutty student like you," the math teacher said as he reached over to hold Anne's tits in his hands. Milk was leaking from both nipples and making a puddle on the floor. Anne moaned as he began to squeeze them, her legs subconsciously spreading apart as her pussy began to spill arousal down her thighs. Mr. Perkins smirked. "And either way, everyone knows that Mr. Cameron has a not-so-secret pregnancy fetish."

Anne moaned as she was pushed up against the wall, the same wall separating the room from the hallway. She gasped as she felt a long tongue penetrate her cunt as Mr. Perkins' hands rested on her hips. Somehow, being pregnant only made her even more sensitive and it didn't take long for her to orgasm as she squirted her pleasure everywhere. She swore that the more Mr. Perkins sucked away, the more the fetus inside of her grew. Not only was she trapped between the wall and her teacher, but at this point, she was so tired that all she could do was keep her legs spread for her math teacher. Mr. Perkins eventually had to help her up because her aching muscles simply didn't have the energy anymore.

"Are you going to fuck me too, Mr. Perkins?" Anne asked when she was standing upright. Mr. Perkins chuckled.

"I think you've endured quite enough for one day and another cock inside your slutty, tight pussy seems a bit much to me," he said as he began to rub her soaking clit. Anne simply moaned. "However, I'll give you a choice for your punishment. You can either fuck all the guys in the classroom, or you can take a test that you'll probably fail. So, what'll it be?"

Clearly, the easier way out would probably be just to fuck the rest of the guys in the classroom. She had literally done the exact thing this morning and her aching tits and pussy really needed some attention. And yet, something told her that if she chose to take the test, she'd probably get fucked by the boys anyway. Imagine the thrill of trying to take a test with a bunch of horny guys on you! Then again, maybe her mind was just being clouded by Mr. Perkins suckling on her tit, but the one thing she couldn't deny was how horny she was.

"I think I'll take the test," Anne said. Mr. Perkins didn't seem surprised when he removed his mouth from her nipple. "I thought you'd say that," he said with a smile. "Go take an open seat and I'll hand you your test in a bit."

There was only one open seat, so she had to take it. Only now did Anne realize how split the room was. The room was practically divided in half between boys and girls with a few exceptions involving couples. However, she was the largest exception of all, as she was smack in the middle of a bunch of horny boys as soon as she sat down. Anne suddenly remembered the fact that she was wearing nothing but cat ears and a tail. And with Mr. Perkins being preoccupied with another girl, it seemed that the boys around her couldn't contain themselves any longer.

She was quickly carried to the front of the class, the boys seemingly not worried about any privacy issues. The girls in the classroom didn't seem surprised when a cock quickly plunged into Anne's dripping cunt; in fact, it was as if they were used to this situation! Anne moaned as she felt the cock plunge deep into her womb, her wetness allowing for easy penetration. She swore that the dick was right on the doorstep of the fetus growing inside of her!

Clearly, however, unlike the football team who had been courteous enough to fuck her one or two at a time, these boys weren't about to wait their turn. Unlike the football players who were allowed to fuck the cheerleaders, these normal guys had no such priveledges. They were fully aware that their male teachers never left any pussy for them, so they were going to take this opportunity while they still could. Of course, Mr. Perkins wasn't coming out of his office any time soon while a girl was riding him, but they weren't taking any chances.

It felt as if she was being fucked by animals rather than horny boys. Anne suddenly felt so full when a cock stuffed itself into her ass. It didn't slip in nearly as easily as her lubricated cunt, but clearly, these guys weren't taking no for an answer. She was glad that she was constantly horny, otherwise, the pain from having a cock stuffed up your anus would probably be less than desirable. Another dick found its way into her mouth, leaving her no other choice but to suck on it. It really was instinct, at this point.

The rest of the boys swarmed around her, desperate to get involved in this orgy any way they could. Obviously, that was pretty hard to do considering Anne already had three bodies on her. The boy fucking her cunt decided to lay down to give the other two space, so now she had to work in order to get stimulation in her pussy. Which was, for the record, not very easy considering there was a cock in both her ass and mouth. She still managed to do it anyway, riding the guy underneath her while still managing to please the other two. Moaning, Anne was finally relieved as she orgasmed while riding the cock under her. With her tits bouncing up and down, it didn't take long for the bystanders to get ideas.

Well, she'd hardly consider them ideas. Clearly, they'd been so intent at fucking her that they'd completely forgotten about her milk-filled breasts. Not for long, though. Hands were suddenly all over her heaving tits and a sudden pressure quickly came and went. Milk quickly spurted out of her nipples and added to the mess around her. Two mouths quickly latched themselves onto her breasts and began to suckle. Of course, with all of her sexual organs taken, the balance didn't last long.

That went on for quite a while. Obviously, no one wanted to be left out, so most boys never got to cum inside of her before she was taken away and forced onto the cock of another. On the other hand, however, Anne managed plenty of orgasms; it wasn't uncommon for her to squirt her juices while she was in the midst of an "exchange" between cocks. It really was a shame that she couldn't have the feeling of cum oozing within her, a feeling that she already missed despite being impregnated by Mr. Cameron just an hour earlier. The handful of guys that did manage to ejaculate into her only managed a spurt or two before she was quickly taken away once more. It was quite sad to see them turn into monsters desperate for sex, but it wasn't her problem.

All good things would come to an end, as the bell signaling the start of lunch rang. Time really flies by when you're having fun. Well, she'd probably prefer her neighbor's dog fucking her over this, but sex was still sex and the important thing was that she had gotten off properly. Now, though, she had a bigger problem to deal with. In the sex-filled haze, Anne hadn't even noticed that her belly had been gradually expanding as the baby inside of her grew. Shit, she had to get to that nursery.

"So, did you like the test I had for you?" Mr. Perkins asked as Anne was stumbling her way out of class.

"Honestly, it was easier than I thought," Anne said. Even though she was trying to smile, it was pretty apparent that she was going through some discomfort.

"Oh boy, looks like you gotta deliver that child, huh?" Mr. Perkins said as he patted her stomach. "Are you sure you don't need any assistance, though?"

"No, I'm good, thanks, Mr. Perkins!" Anne said as she started her way down the hall, clutching her stomach.

"Alright then, Anne," Mr. Perkins responded as he peered at her firm ass and her messy thighs. "Remember, I'm going to be fucking you, tomorrow!"


	7. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no such thing as a "break" for Anne.

Where the fuck was Vivian?

She had messaged her literally five minutes ago, telling Anne that she had already given birth and that she'd meet her by the restrooms to take her to the nursery. And yet, she was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she got held up by some horny boys, which was pretty likely all things considered. After all, she was the cheer captain, so there's no way that she wouldn't attract attention. But Anne had expected at least a message letting her know. But there was nothing. Maybe she should've asked Mr. Perkins where to go, but she had been in such a hurry that she had forgotten.

What a dumb mistake. Oh well, there was no use in waiting for her. Her stomach was about to burst any minute. Using a water fountain to bring herself up, she groaned as her water broke again. Her legs were now slick from her juices and there was a pretty significant puddle under her. She _really_ couldn't wait any longer. At least Vivian had the decency to tell her to head for the restrooms and not the cafeteria, or something.

When she stumbled to the door of the women's restrooms, she groaned again. It was locked. What the fuck was her luck? Holding her enlarged stomach, she leaned up against the wall. Not the boy's restroom, again. She pretty much knew what was going to happen if she went in there again. She'd probably give birth, and then the boys would fuck a child back into her again. But she had no other choice. Better the restrooms than the hallways.

"Hey! It's the new girl!" a boy shouted when she entered.

"What a slut, she's pregnant, dude!"

"I wonder who the lucky guy was, I'd fuckin' kill the put a child into that pussy.

"If she wasn't such a slut, I'd probably date her.

"I heard they thought she was so hot they immediately put her on the cheer team!

Groaning, Anne collapsed on the floor, unable to make it to a stall. It was no use anyways, these boys weren't going to let her have privacy anyways. As she leaned her head up against the bathroom wall, she spread her legs.

"Hey look! The bitch is giving birth right in front of us!"

Anne mewled in pleasure as a boy groped one of her large breasts. "P-please..." she said in protest.

The boys grinned at each other. "Don't worry, bitch, we'll help you give birth to your child. But you'll have to give us something else in return..."

Anne shook her head, trying to signal that she didn't _want_ help, at least not from these kids. But it was futile. A largest of the boys slid underneath her and shoved his cock into her ass, making her somehow even fuller than she already was. Another boy spread his legs in front of her and forced his dick into her mouth. And although she hated the predicament she was in, she was absolutely loving the sensation of being filled.

"Couldn't she have gotten a break?" Anne thought to herself as the boy under her began to knead her tits, squirting milk everywhere. One small, measly break. Apparently not, as the boys showed no mercy in hammering their cocks into her holes. Her head swam in pleasure as her pregnant body was abused. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some boys walk into the restroom and walk right out when they saw the scene. Well, at least there was some hope at this school.

A sudden contraction brought her back down from cloud nine. Her pussy clenched, released and clenched again, clearly preparing for Anne to birth the child within her. Letting out a muffled moan, she tried her hardest to ignore the boys around her. But unfortunately for her, the boys noticed it too. "The baby's coming, guys," the boy whose dick was in her mouth shouted. "C'mon, let's help a slut, out." And before Anne could even blink, the entire gang of boys descended on her.

With her vision, dimming, Anne tried her best to keep up with the contractions before a powerful orgasm caused her to black out.

"Anne, Anne, wake up!"

Coming back to her senses, Anne was aware of a face hovering over her naked body. It was Vivian. Her face relaxed and she sighed in relief. "You're alive. You know, it's not safe to give birth on your own!"

"I was waiting for you, but you never came!" Anne protested. Vivian gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. But hey, when you get cornered by a couple of horny guys, there's nothing you can do about it. Luckily, they had the decency to use condoms. Here, you birthed two healthy children: one boy and one girl," Vivian said as she handed Anne the two bundles of warmth.

"Two?! I thought I was only birthing one!" Anne exclaimed.

"Oh, no. I could tell that your belly was bigger than mine when I was at the end of my term, and I only birthed one," Vivian said. "Birthing multiple offspring is obviously going to be harder, but it probably was quite hard to concentrate while being fucked by boys. Anyhow, let's head to the nursery," she said while helping Anne up.

"You never told me where the nursery was," Anne said as she suddenly remembered her lack of knowledge.

"Again, I'm sorry. I guess I was so eager to fuck Mr. Cameron that I forgot to tell you and just left after he moved onto you. I was trying to get to your math class to let you know, but I'm cheer captain and it's hard to not get caught in the hallways by yourself. By the time they were done, I was about to give birth and only had time to rush to the daycare."

"It's fine...oh yeah, when you found me in the restrooms, were the boys gone? I couldn't imagine they would've left you off the hook if they were still on me," Anne asked.

"They were gone, otherwise I'd probably be dragged in, too. I know you don't really want to hear this, but the boy fucking your ass probably saved the babies. He invoked such powerful orgasms from you that the babies practically flew out. Might wanna get your ass checked out, though," Vivian said with a laugh. "Well, we're here!"

Anne had thought that the nursery was simply a fallback in case any girls got pregnant. But it seemed that she was wrong. When Mr. Cameron called it a "club", he meant it. There were teenage girls everywhere, all having one or multiple babies in their hands. Occasionally, there would be a couple, but it seemed that most of the babies' fathers didn't bother to stick around. Come to think of it, Anne had expected a midwife of some sort to be the supervisor, but it seemed that there really wasn't a supervisor to begin with. It was just a bunch of girls helping each other out.

"Why bother having a club to supervise babies when they can just take them home?" Anne asked one of the senior girls while she was checking the babies' vitals.

"For protection," the girl responded. "Boys would rather not fuck a girl that's holding a baby with them. After all, there's nothing arousing about crying."

"Hey, Anne, you hungry?" Vivian asked when she came back from the vending machine. "I'd get you some lunch, but there are always boys in front of the cafeteria waiting for their next victim."

"I'm good. I think my stomach is too stuffed with cum, anyway."

"I understand," Vivian said in amusement. "Well, anyhow, might as well put this on, you can't always be naked, you know!" Looking down at the cheer uniform that Vivian gave to her, Anne noticed that it was just as short as the one her English teacher gave her, if not shorter. Alas, something is still better than nothing.

**RINGGG**

Well, there's the bell," Vivian said as she grabbed her bag. "You didn't happen to leave anything behind from the restrooms, did you? I noticed you didn't bring anything along."

"Forgot my bag at home," Anne explained. "Honestly, I'm kinda glad I left it after the day I've been through."

Vivian laughed. "Indeed. Well, head to your next class, then. I'll meet you in the locker room for cheer practice, and then we can pick up our babies and walk home together afterward. Be sure to go in the right locker room, this time!"

"I will," Anne said with a laugh. "See ya in a bit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be putting this work on hold for a while.


End file.
